


Cinema Day

by RavenFogelberg



Series: The Misa Amane/Self Self-Insert Collection [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, Eggs, F/F, Fanfic, Fluff, Romance, Self Insert, cinema, f/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFogelberg/pseuds/RavenFogelberg
Summary: A one off fanfic story of Misa and I going on a cinema date





	Cinema Day

Misa and I woke up, cuddling and warm, and gave each other a few little kisses. We lay there silently a moment as I admire what I could see without my glasses. Blonde golden hair, a face like a doll, striking brown eyes. I squeeze her tight. 

"Good morning, puddin'." I say with a smile. Misa grins.

"Good morning, sweetie." She replies softly. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes, and I do the same. "Today is a free day between work right? What do we want to do tonight?" She exclaimed, the excitement in her chocolatey eyes sparkling like a firework.

"We could go to the cinema, if you'd like!" I chime back

"Yes!!" She yells as she hops out of bed. She is always so cute when she's excited. "What do we want to watch? Toy Tale 4 is coming out and oh! There's also How to Ride a Dragon 3!. We could go more towards adult movies and watch Deathpool 2? There's a lot of possibilities!" She started rummaging through our closets to find something to wear.

"God you're cute." I blush. I sit up out of bed and slide my feet into my fluffy bunny slippers. Misa loved to get right up and find the perfect outfit, so I took the opportunity to cook us breakfast. I threw on my black robe with white cross pattern and headed to the kitchen. "Mi, I'm making breakfast what do you want?"

"Pancakes! No, eggs!" She said, flying through breakfast options as fast as she skirted through clothing. I chuckle lightly and head out towards the kitchen. I decide on making pancakes and eggs just to be safe. I had leftover pancake batter in a squeeze bottle just to make this easier. 

I warm up my two favorite cast iron pans over the stove and start cooking. I can hear Misa singing a song I taught her in Swedish. My heart flutters and I know my face is red as fire. I blush at everything. I mix some water into the batter bottle I made the other day and get it ready to squeeze out. Once the pan is hot and buttery I start drawing. I had the habit of making Misa's pancakes hearts. She loved it so it must be fine. 

I made a few heart and a few circular pancakes, nothing too large, and then grabbed my eggs. I cracked them in and whisked them in the pan, adding a bit of cream and salt. I scramble them together and keep them going until they're fluffy and infused with the butter. I know these will taste amazing. I throw in some last minute black pepper, a few diced onions, and some garlic and keep it moving until the aromas are magnificent. I plate everything up and cover my set of eggs in delicious caviar cheese paste. The saltiness worked so well for buttery eggs. 

"Misa dear, food is ready! Come and get it, my little goddess!" I yell out. I hear her smack her head on a drawer, and know instantly I got her flustered and she rocketed up to correct me. I laugh as she stomps in, still wearing her adorable pink nightgown.

"You did that on purpose!" She yelled.

"You were in another room how am I supposed to know what you're standing by or under. Come sit, food is hot and ready." I pull her chair out for her. Her eyes go wide when she sees the mini breakfast feast I have made for us. "Eat up, my dear."

Without a word, Misa starts devouring the food. For a small woman of petite nature, she can shovel down sweets and food like there's no tomorrow. She tries to say something about the cuteness of the pancakes, but has so much food in her mouth it's impossible to make out. I chuckle, and dig into my food. It's delicious. I wasn't known between every individual circle of friends as The Egg Queen for no reason. 

After a few minutes of chowing down, and a few more minutes of eating normal after realization that the pace we set was impossible to keep up, we finally finished. Misa offered to do the dishes, so I went back to our room. To no surprise, she had picked out two full outfits for us, and left our box of accessories out for me to personalize. I love when she does this. 

I start getting dressed. The thigh high striped black and white socks went on first. Misa had a matching pair from what I could see. I slid on the gothic lolita dress, and admired the plethora of ruffles, elegance, and the beauty of the dress itself. Magnificently made. I look like a scary porcelain doll, and I am very ok with this. Misa slides in not too long after I get dressed and starts throwing on her clothes. I love the outfits and I throw on my personal jewelry before I grab my makeup case. Misa and I had a cute routine of doing each others, which usually resulted in her making mine flawless and me screwing up so she has to make hers flawless too. She never bothered. Once we got our faces done, we decided to head out to the cinema. It took almost an hour to get fully dressed and then an hour for makeup. I sometimes can't believe how much work Misa puts into appearance every day. I rarely have the energy for it.

Holding hands, we walk down the street. Some kids are playing around loudly, but other than that it's quiet. Beautifully quiet. Sweden was known for it's silence, even in cities. We don't usually talk when we're out and even then, it's hushed. Nothing like other countries I've been in, like America, where everyone is loud and strangers will talk to you for no reason. Awful place, really. I twiddle with Misa's fingers as we walk the street. We chat to pass the time, as well as joke around and flirt. 

Once we got to the cinema, we agreed on the movie. How to Ride a Dragon 3 was showing in a few minutes so we decided on that. We got a few movie snacks and squeezed our poofy dresses into the seats. I loved getting all gothed up to see movies with Misa. Not only does she look like a gorgeous pristine queen but I get to feel so scary beautiful.

The movie is adorable. Misa and I held hands through the bulk of it, aside from snacking at the beginning. Once it ends, we head back out and go towards home. 

"I don't think we've eaten since we were home last. Do you wanna go home, order some food in, and cozy up to an audiobook?" Misa smiled at me. God I love her smile.

"Absolutely. We can finish up Carry On with carryout. Works out well!" I laugh back. We head home, and Misa orders the kebabs and other foods while I get our radio set up with the right disk and find it's place. Once the food arrives, we sit on our couch and eat while listening to the CD. Once we're done the book still had chapters, so we sat there. The day grew to evening as the book finally finished. We were sitting up at the beginning, but now I was laying down on my special back pillow and Misa lay on top of me. I kiss her gorgeous black lips.

We kiss and it gets more passionate. Kiss after kiss, I can feel the heat we radiate fogging my glasses. I chuckle and put them aside. After a few minutes of making out, she plops back down on my chest.

"Harls I'm so tired. Makeup removal then bed?" She yawned.

"Get mine too?" I smirked. She laughs and we walk to the bathroom to take all our makeup off. Most of the lipstick was tragically ruined after the dinner we had. Once it's all off we get back into pajamas and slide under the sheets. A few more minutes of kissing and back rubs pass. "Do you want me to sing, Mi?" I whisper.

"I love when you sing to me. Sing away." Misa yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open. I start singing a Swedish lullaby and she yawns even more. She snuggles up real close to me. She clings to my body as I sing, her head on my chest listening to the resonance in my lungs. After a few lullabies she's out like a light and I follow shortly after. Yet another amazing perfect day with my shinigami princess.


End file.
